fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Hobbe
Hobbes are small pests which resemble short and stout goblins. The very first Hobbes were lost children whom had their souls stolen by dark Nymphs. They are parasitic in reproduction, kidnapping children and turning them into more Hobbes. They go up to a human's waist, are bald and have light grey, red, or black skin. Hobbes appear to have cognitive abilities, evidenced by a degree of ingenuity and social structure. Hobbes have limited social capabilities, and almost never appear alone. On at least one occasion, Hobbes have accepted a human into their midst, and the humans accepted a Hobbe into their midst, until they found out he actually was a Hobbe. This is apparently achieved by merely acting like a Hobbe. In Fable II, Hobbes appear to have the ability to speak. They are often heard arguing in the Hobbe Cave about any number of things. Their voices are high pitched and quite harsh, and they speak with a very thick Cockney accent. Fable Hobbes mainly reside in the Greatwood and Darkwood areas and have their own area called Hobbe Cave. The Hobbes have skilled axe wielders and mages with a shadow ball attack. Most Hobbes are weak but make up for it with large numbers. The Hobbes are one of the enemies fought in the The Arena. To open the Demon Door in Darkwood requires you to fight ever increasing waves of Hobbes. A Hobbe called Maxely once made it to Bowerstone, and fooled the town with clothes he stole from a noble. He was killed after he spoke his first word to the townsfolk. Hobbes are weak against flame, sharpening, and lightning augmentations. In the original Fable (as well as Fable: The Lost Chapters) there are four basic classes of Hobbes (100 hps/120 hps, 300 hps, 600 hps, and 900 hps): *The first class includes warriors and mages, they are weak, have no armour and sometimes wield axes. *The second class includes stronger Hobbes which wear a helmet and some basic clothes. *The third class consists of red brutes. these are very strong Hobbes, with red skin, jutting fangs and a muscular body. These inflict a large amount damage and have helmets and overalls. *The fourth, and final class, consists of black brutes, the strongest of the Hobbe race. These are identical to red brutes but have black skin and inflict more damage. Fable II - "You despicable, anti-social toad!"- Random guard battling hobbe In Fable II, Hobbes come in more varieties than in Fable. Their skin is mostly grey. Several Hobbes use Will, but the comentators in the crucible remark that they use natural magic the magical power that is created from the Earth rather than Will which is a magical energy created from the soul but this could be an error since will is magic though it could be that Hobbe mages can only control the magical will energy around them by using their staffs, while others rely on guns or stilts to keep themselves out of the fray. The Hobbe Cave is located in Rookridge in Fable II. In the Crucible, the Hero must fight some hobbes in two of the rounds (three counting the troll match). Folklore of the time claim that Hobbes were once children who wandered into caves and were turned into hobbes by dark magic. Hobbes in the Hobbe Cave appear to hide in barrels, and sometimes have remains of the barrels hanging off them. Hobbes are actually cowardly, and shall run amok slamming into walls and jumping off cliffs, especially when you kill the stilt hobbes or mage hobbes. Sometimes after slamming into walls, they may die, even though no damage may have been put onto them! In Fable II, there are eight classes of Hobbes. The first classes of Hobbes are the weakest, the rest of them are around the same in terms of strength. *'Standard Hobbes:' These Hobbes have no special abilities, wear simple clothes resembling pyjamas and use weak melee weapons as well as, rarely, guns. These Hobbes become rare as you progress further throughout the game and are mostly found on your first exploration of Hobbe Cave where they often hide in barrels. *'Warrior Hobbes:' These large Hobbes have red skin, and heavily armoured. Warrior hobbes have similar tactics of Commander Hobbes. (see below). *'Camo Hobbes:' They dress in green camouflaged clothes and wield both melee and ranged weapons, mainly Hobbe-sized Blunderbusses or Maces. Camo Hobbes are basically equivalent to warrior hobbes. These Hobbes are found in Brightwood, Bower Lake and Westcliff, and are the only class of Hobbe that does not ever appear in Hobbe Cave. They attack out of bushes, shrubs and trees in a desperate attempt to hurt you but fail many times. *'Mage/Wizard Hobbes:' These Hobbes use odd staves when fighting and wear spiffy suits. They can use the Raise Dead, Force Push, and Inferno (targeted attack only) spells, though the smaller kind are much weaker (the more powerful Mages wear top hats). They also have an ability that provides a buff to all nearby fighters, which seems to heal them and give them an attack/defence bonus. Killing a mage hobbe can make other hobbes scared, like some other ranks. *'Kamikaze Hobbes:' Resembling Warrior Hobbes with explosives strapped onto their backs, these Hobbes are relatively common and attack by lighting the explosives on their backs and charging. Hitting these Kamikaze Hobbes kills them and disarms the bomb, but the Inferno spell, guns, and landscape explosives will detonate it immediately. *'Rifle Hobbes:' These hobbes are slightly weaker than warrior hobbes, but always carry small flintlock rifles or blunderbusses. They are the same size as standard hobbes, but have evolved armour and a watering pot for a helmet. *'Stilt Hobbes:' Stilt Hobbes don't usually do much. They walk around slowly on wooden legs and occasionally fire miniature Blunderbusses at you. They aren't too dangerous despite being quite intimidating, so don't make them your kill priority. Their only dangerous move is a stomp that they use when their enemy is in close quarters. They are, however, immune to low-level area spells, so Will-users beware. Like commander hobbes (see below), if you kill the stilt hobbe, other hobbes scatter. *'Commander Hobbes:' Commander Hobbes are the toughest of all, most of their armour is identical to warrior hobbes except they have a metal stool/stove on their head for a helmet. They have the most vitality out of the hobbes and are great fighters, dodging your melee blows and counter-attacking. Once you dispatch the commander hobbe, all other hobbes in the area will break ranks and flee. *'Hobbe Child Catcher': an unused character who can be depicted from Fable 2 artwork. Used to catch children, likely for prey or to transform into hobbes. It is not known what purpose he would have had in game and if there were more of them. The child catcher didn't make it into the game for unknown reasons. ﻿ rivia *In some Hobbe caves there are shrines with teddy bears on them meaning that Hobbes either worship them or perhaps retain some of their childhood instincts. *Their name may be a reference to "Hob" or "Hobgoblin". *Their name may be a reference to the English philosopher Thomas Hobbes, who is known for his quote "the life of man, solitary, poor, nasty, brutish, and short". *At the end of Fable,the credits boast a member whose last name is Hobbes. *Their name may also reference the goblin character Hobbes, from the DC comic Fables. *In Fable II, when a Hobbe is killed by a high level of shock, a sort of squished together human skeleton is revealed, showing that Hobbes have a similar bone structure to humans. *Sometimes when you fight hobbes who use Will, they will summon "hollow hobbes" instead of hollow men. This can be seen when fighting in the Crucible. *In Fable II during a loading screen tells "there is a saying that hobbes were once children led astray into dark places by whispering voices. *Concept art reveals an unused character for Fable II: "The Hobbe Child Catcher". This explains the "whispering voices". *In Fable II, Standard Hobbes appear to be wearing pajamas. *It's not clear why, but the spirits summoned by the Raise Dead spell, when there are no fresh corpses nearby, take on the forms of Hobbes. *Hobbes, along with weak bandits, are one shot kills 95% of the time if you are using The Enforcer. *Known expressions that hobbes use are 'Point and Laugh', 'Bloodlust Roar', and 'Slap'. (Even Worship when under the Chaos spell.) *One variant of a Hobbe is shown with a silver key around it's neck, although this key cannot be collected *Some Hobbes, when fleeing, will just hide, but others, especially near a drop, will commit suicide. Unfortunately, you do not get any experience for suicidal Hobbes. *It is likely that Hobbes will be making an appearance in Fable III as during a few Demos there have been sights of the Hero of Fable III fighting them. Also in a interview with Peter Moleneux he says that you can name your axe somthing like "Ricado's Hobbe Killing Axe" while he was speaking to an interviewer called Ricado. Category:Enemies